


I thought I Would Never See You Again

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: It's a thin line between Mistress and Servant [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always laugh my head off at how patronizing Arthur looks when he tells Morgana that he had rescued Gwen.   Okay; granted Arthur was packing up to go rescue Gwen - even before Morgana barges into his room demanding that he disobey's Uther's ruling over not to rescue Gwen.   But; still the look on Arthur's face was just .... ugh rubbed me the wrong way for this scene.</p><p> But; man oh man I loved the hug between Morgana and Gwen.   I seriously wanted them to lock lips before the ended the scene.  It was the perfect place.  But seeing how no where in the Arthurian legend did they even come close to pairing Morgana Le Fay & Guinevere.   {That is until the BBC "Merlin" hit the air waves}.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I thought I Would Never See You Again




End file.
